Armored Geass: Project Requiem/Timeline
The World History of the Code Geass Universe differs markedly from our own, mostly in the outcome of major battles and war, but also in the appearance of materials like Sakuradite and immortals like Alice. Although the author said to be set in different continuities, the events within each stories's continuity within the A.T.B. era are almost exactly identical up to a certain point. The divergence of the two timelines will be noted within (NOTE: This page is a property of Code Geass Wiki, Muv-Luv Wiki, Xenosaga Wiki, Gundam Wiki and Z.O.E Wiki) Anno Domini Era *'Unknown years - Middle Ages' **Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. However, in his travels, Marco Polo journeys further into the East, reaching Japan and discovering the nation's large deposit of sakuradite. **Alice is born. *'17th Century a.t.b.' **Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge. **Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother in 1603 A.D. or 1623 a.t.b., starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty. *'1780s - 90s a.t.b. / 1760s - 70s A.D.' **The American Revolution (also known as Washington's Rebellion) occurs. The Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. **There after, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for Independence. *'Middle of the 19th Century a.t.b.' **The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, except in the British Isles, under the rule of King Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. This leads to the formation of the European Union. **After French revolutionary Napoleon Bonaparte emerges, he wins the Battle of Trafalgar, invades Great Britain, and occupies London. The British Isles are conquered and become a part of the E.U. **In 1807 A.D./ 1827 a.t.b., Queen Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests her and forces to abdicate, ending the monarchy. This event becomes known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. However, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World and establish a capital on the east coast of North America. The British Isles is now under control of the EU and a new government established. *'1832 a.t.b. / 1812 A.D.' **Elizabeth III nominates her lover, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". The Britannian calendar, Ascension Throne Britannia (a.t.b.), is established, with the origin year set to the ascendancy of the first Celtic king, though the calendar's months and days are adopted from the Gregorian Calendar. *'1839 a.t.b. / 1819 A.D.' **Napoleon Bonaparte dies on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo; although it was never proven, it is rumored that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line, "I do not forget slights to my honour." *'1887 a.t.b. / 1867 A.D.' **Formation of the Motosuu Government (元枢府) in Japan. The daimyos of the shogunate-overthrowing faction and the families positioned to accede to the shogunate merge, establishing the restoration of imperial rule. Afterwards, the Motosuu Government organized by the five great samurai families of Koubuin, Ikaruga, Saionji, Kujou, and Takatsukasa is installed. The head of the Motosuu Government - the Seii Daishogun (政威大将軍, roughly "ruling great general") - is nominated by the emperor among one of the family heads of the Five Regent Houses. The functions of capital city switch over from Edo to Kyoto, and a centralization of power is pressed forward. *'Unknown years - Late 19th to Early 20th Century a.t.b.' **A war featuring tanks and trenches is fought as seen in Alice's flashbacks in Seed - A Barren Earth, which was probably fought in the E.U.(.) Also in the flashback, Alice was shot by possibly a German soldier (considering the silhouette). *'1941 a.t.b. / 1921 A.D.' **'December 8th' - War in the Pacific breaks out. From the commencement of hostilities, the invasion of Malaya, the attack on Pearl Harbor, the Phillipines campaign, and the invasion of Hong Kong take place. *'1944 a.t.b. / 1924 A.D.' **Japan loses a major war (described in 2010 a.t.b as having taken place 65 years earlier) embracing democracy as a result. *'1945 a.t.b/ 1925 A.D.' **'World War I ends'. The end of the war between the Axis Powers (Germany, Italy, and Japan) and the Britannian (the United States of America, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics). Germany temporarily occupied most of Europe, but following the European counterattack, the United States drops a pair of atomic bombs on Berlin, securing victory for the Allies. The world becomes focused around the ideological conflict manifested by the war between the two major powers, the United States and the Soviet Union, and the Cold War begins between the East and West. A global framework consisting of the United Nations, North Atlantic Treaty Organization, and the Warsaw Pact nations is established. The Allies make peace with the defeated Japanese Empire, which avoids unconditional surrender but become essentially a vassal state to the United States. Incorporated into the structure of the Cold War immediately after cessation of hostilities, they are promoted by the United States as the most important ally in the Far East during the post-war reconstruction. As part of the postwar restructuring, power is taken from the Shogunate and granted to the elected Diet and the cabinet. **As the war ended earlier compared to real life, Operation Shō-Go 1 (the Battle of Leyte Gulf), Operation Ten-Go 1 (the Yamato's suicide mission to the Battle of Okinawa), and the Hiroshima and Nagasaki atomic bombings did not take place. As the Red Army did not invade, the Sakhalin Northern Territories of the Kuril Islands remain in Imperial possession. Western culture such as the celebration of Christmas does not penetrate Japan as deeply as in the Real Life timeline. *'Somewhere in 1950's a.t.b. / 1930 A.D.' **Unified Britannia begin planning the Daedalus Project planetary exploration program. The plan is to progress from an orbital station, to lunar development, to a permanent lunar base, and finally to extrasolar interplanetary exploration. While it initially starts as a secret project between NASA and the ESA it is later expanded to all western nations. Officially the Mercury, Gemini, and Apollo projects were announced in stages, successively putting large multistage rockets, orbital return vehicles, space stations, and MMUs into practical use. The final extrasolar planetary exploration stage will eventually be announced to have failed due to loss of communication with the Icarus I probe. The Soviet Union develops similar plans with the Eastern Bloc countries and initially holds the lead in the development race, but after losing the Moon race shifts to unmanned probe and low orbit deployment technology. **The United States-Japan Security Treaty is signed. American occupation forces officially become the United States Armed Forces Japan under this agreement. The U.S. strengthens its influence in the far east while the Empire of Japan is content to rebuild its power under America's watch. * 1956 a.t.b. / 1936 A.D. ** Andrew Jarnefeldt is born. *'1984 a.t.b. / 1964 A.D.' **1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia is born. *'1986 a.t.b. / 1966 A.D.' **1st Princess Guinevere su Britannia is born. *'1987 a.t.b. / 1967 A.D.' **Five Kojima Drives are completed and sent back to Earth via an unmanned capsules. *'1989 a.t.b. / 1969 A.D.' *'1990 a.t.b. / 1970 A.D.' **2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia is born. **2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia is born. **At the age of 39, Professor Jarnefeldt comes out with a solution to solve the Global Fuel Crisis: a theoretical basis for the combined Orbital Elevator known as Endymion and photovoltaic energy system. As the level of technology available at the time of publication is not advanced enough to realize the project, his theory receives little public attention. **While working on the concept of orbital space elevator, Jarnefeldt also works on the development of humanoid machines. It is before the actual production of mobile suits so historically, he can be viewed as its inventor. *'1991 a.t.b. / 1971 A.D.' **Jarnefeldt postulates the fundamental theory about Kojima Particles and most of the technology (GN Drives, Veda, etc) around it. At the age of 40, Jarnefeldt observes that the world as he knows it is full of hatred, greed and violence. However, with his findings about the special particles that could transmit thoughts, he regains hope for humanity and begins to come up with an envisioned goal for all of mankind. It'll be later referred to as "Professor Jarnefeldt's Plan." *'Unknown years - 19?? a.t.b. / 19?? A.D.' **The paramilitary organization Celestial Hearts is formed under the ideology of ending global conflict by Professor Jarnefeldt in order to realize his vision of a world without warfare. **The supercomputer Veda is created to help further realize Jarnefeldt's plan. **Using the genetic templates from several human donors, living Veda-terminals known as Innovades are created by Celestial Hearts. Among the first batch to be made are the Ribbons-type Innovades, which are made from the genetic make-up of Professor Jarnefeldt's colleague, E. A. Ray. *'1993 a.t.b. / 1973 A.D.' **3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia is born. *'1997 a.t.b. / 1977 A.D.' **Emblem of Blood incident. *'1998 a.t.b. / 1978 A.D.' **The 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne. Charles also marries Marianne vi Britannia. With V.V. they plan to build a weapon to destroy the Gods. **'July 12, 1998 a.t.b / July 12, 1978 A.D.' ***The first prototype Advanced Knightmare Frame, designated as AKF-000 00-ARETHA, is completed. ***00-ARETHA's designs are used as a basis for the next-generation prototype Lynx powered Knightmare Frames. * 2000 a.t.b. / 1980 A.D. ** Khalid is born in the Republic of Krugis. ** Kusanagi Suzaku, son of Japanese Prime Minister Kusanagi Genbu and future Knight of Seven, Knight of Zero, and second Zero, is born. * 2001 a.t.b. / 1981 A.D. ** Professor Jarnefeldt dedicates his life to the advancement of space colonization. He later disappears from public view. It is speculated that he had settled on another planet and died there, though it is never confirmed. ** 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia is born. ** March 21, 2001 a.t.b / March 21, 1981 A.D. *** The events of National Invasive war occurred. * 2003 a.t.b. / 1983 A.D. ** 5th Princess Carine ne Britannia is born. * 2003 a.t.b. / 1983 A.D. ** Neil and Lyle Dylandy are born in the AEU Ireland. (March 3) * 2008 a.t.b. / 1988 A.D. ** Allelujah Haptism is born in the Innovation Order, later adopted by HRL Kazhakstan. (February 27) * 2010 a.t.b. / 1990 A.D. ** After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and named Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and E.U.'s politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both the Chinese Federation, the E.U. and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia in an effort to come to negotiations. ** August 10, 2010 a.t.b. / August 10, 1991 A.D *** The Second Pacific War erupts; the one-month war results in the conquering of Japan by Britannia. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens ". ** September 28, 2010 a.t.b. / September 28, 1990 A.D. *** The Kingdom of Azadistan intervenes in the Republic of Krugis's civil war. *** Celestial Hearts decides to send the 00-ARETHA to intervene in the Krugis Civil War in order to test the Next's performance capabilities. 00-ARETHA's pilot, Ribbons Almark destroys both KPSA and Azadistan KF Forces on the scene, but spares one of the child guerrillas, Soran Ebrahim. *** With the KPSA and most of the oppositions purged, the Kingdom of Azadistan assimilates its war-torn neighbor, the Republic of Krugis. * 2011 a.t.b. / 1991 A.D. * 2012 a.t.b. / 1992 A.D. ** Tianzi and Xingke exchange a pledge of permanent harmony. * 2013 a.t.b. / 1993 A.D. * 2014 a.t.b. / 1994 A.D. * 2015 a.t.b. / 1995 A.D. Category:Armored Geass: Project Requiem Category:Alternate Timeline